Hope Winchester
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Hayley couldn't trust Rebekah enough to care for Hope and go on the run, so she turns to a pair of hunters that saved her life a few years back. Even with the possibility of Hope growing up in the world of hunting, it's a risk Hayley is willing to take- handing Hope to be raised Dean and Sam Winchester. What other problems could possibly occur? Besides the fact of the annual demon.


**A/n**

**Okay, so I've had this idea since forever and I've finally decided to post it. I haven't really done many Supernatural fanfiction, only like one other crossover. That's it really, so I'm going to try to keep characters in character. If I do make them a little OC please tell me so I can fix it.**

**This story is following the plots ((a little)), but it's really just a free falling fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**This is the first story/crossover done like this. Date posted, **August 8, 2014**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope Winchester**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Prologue

_June 11, 2010_

_The moon was high in the night sky, everything was quiet. Crickets played their tunes as the nocturnal animals prowled for their pray as others ran. The woods were dark, difficult to see. Inside those woods laid a pack of wolves, dead. They were killed easily, since this pack was pretty small. Five wolves, but one got away and was now being perused. _

_Sixteen year old Hayley Marshall ran blindly through the woods as someone chased after her, shooting darts full of wolfs bane. A few were in her arm, but adrenaline ran high and Hayley feared getting caught. A hunter was something Hayley never came across with, and not once was someone ever trying to deliberately kill her the way this person was. Hayley was in Mississippi where she heard about some pack of wolves, but they weren't like her. Hayley quickly found that out when they touched silver that they burned, not her though. The hunter probably thought she was one of the pack._

"_Here wolfy wolfy." A male's voice taunted, whistling like some idiot. Hayley rolled her eyes as she held her breath. She was hiding behind some large oak tree trunk as a flashlight looked for movement._

"_It's not as if it will respond to that Dean." This voice sounded more mature, and was annoyed. _

_The other male, Dean, scoffed, "Come on out, and I promise we'll kill you nice and fast."_

_Hayley closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She wasn't going to get out of here alive if she stood there waiting for them to find her. If she tried to run for it, she could possibly make it of die trying, so that's exactly what Hayley did. Bolting from her hiding spot once the flashlight went past her, Hayley made a mad dash. In the distance she heard that gun shot, and she felt the dart hit her, and she felt herself fall onto the moist ground. Groaning in pain, Hayley watched as two pair of shoes approached her in the eerie darkness. _

"_Dean, she looks only about sixteen. You can't kill her." _

"_Sam, stop being soft. She was a part of a pack that killed at least five people." Dean snapped and the taller male, Sam._

_Haley coughed, "Please, don't kill me. I wasn't a part of a pack. I never was."_

_Dean narrowed his eyes at her, pointing a gun at her head. It made Hayley freeze on the spot as tears sprung to her brown eyes. Yeah, this was defiantly the end of her. She would never know who her parents were or where she came from. Her life questions will never be answered because this man, Dean, was about to end her life with a bullet._

"_Then where are you from?" Dean interrogated. _

"_I don't know. That's what I'm looking for. All my life I never knew my mother or father and I was looking for them. Where I was from." Hayley explained._

_Sam somehow believed her, there was something about the sixteen year old. "Which was why you were here. Inspecting the pack to see if they were yours."_

"_Something like that." Hayley nodded. "I didn't mean any harm, honestly."_

_Sam turned towards his elder brother, pushing Dean's arm down and offering Hayley a hand to get up. Dean gave him a look, questioning what the hell he was doing. Hayley took Sam's hand and pulled herself up. Sam was expecting Hayley to try to run again, she was a sixteen year old girl who was in this world alone, and as a werewolf. _

"_Well it seems like Sammy boy here thinks your good enough to live." Dean sneered, rolling his eyes._

_Hayley narrowed her eyes at Dean, classifying him as an asshole. Sighing she smiled at Sam with a nod, "Thanks Sam, it means a lot."_

_Sam nodded, "We didn't catch your name."_

"_Hayley. Hayley Marshall." Hayley looked around and looked at the two hunters. "Can I go?"_

"_Yeah." Dean sighed. "You don't seem dangerous or the type to eat hearts or people."_

_Hayley raised an eyebrow, "Stereotyping werewolves now? We don't eat hearts or people. Sorry, at least I don't or my kind doesn't."_

_Both brothers stared at Hayley and began to question what she meant. That's when Hayley spent the next few days with the Winchester brothers, explaining the differences of her werewolves and vampires. They told her about the world full of demons and other supernatural creatures she had no clue even existed. It was kind scary._

Hayley Marshall carried the pink bundle in her arms, cooing at the baby girl. It broke her heart that she had to drink her daughters blood to turn into a hybrid, because what kind of mother drinks the blood of her own child? Hope was only a few days old, but with the rising dangers of the witches and werewolves plus a dead Original witch and a resurrection Original hunter, well home wasn't exactly safe for a baby. Right now everyone believed the baby was dead and Marcel killed her, which was how it was going to stay.

Lately everything has been hectic for the new hybrid mother. Yes hybrid. The witches of New Orleans made Hayley go into labor, killing her as she held her new born daughter for the first time. Of course Klaus came and tried to save her, but the witches were to powerful. That stupid Monique slit her throat, but unknowingly to everyone she had hybrid blood in her due to the birth of Hope. Shortly after, Hayley had woken alone and angry. She wanted to find her daughter, to get her back. Easily, Hayley had tracked Hope down in the cemetery the witches used, finding Elijah and Klaus there trying to save the baby. They were surprised to see her alive, but glad nothing less. Together, they killed the witches and with the help of Marcel- saved Hope.

Now, Hayley overheard Klaus talking about giving Hope over to Rebekah temporarily but for some strange reason, Hayley didn't want that. What if Mikael found out Rebekah was hiding Hope and went after her daughter? No, Hayley didn't want that or the witches tracking Hope down with spells.

"_Sometimes there are ways to hide from witches. Hunters are good and staying in the background and laying low Hayley. If you ever need help, you can come to Sammy or me. Hell, Bobby too."_

Hayley remembered Dean's words, and she knew right then and there where her daughter was going for protection. She met Bobby once, and he was an okay guy, but she trusted them to take care of her daughter. Then Hayley had Hope's bag packed, tucking the letter in before she hopped into a car and drove off in the dead of night while Elijah and Klaus discussed to Marcel their plan. As she drove, Hayley grabbed her phone and scrolled through the contacts- finding Sam's knowing there was more of a chance he'd answer than Dean.

_Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?" _ Sam answered, sounding as if he had been asleep. Oops.

"Sam? It's Hayley. Can I know where you're at? I need a favor." Hayley said, speeding down the empty road.

"_Hayley? It's been awhile but sure. Me and Dean are in some town right outside Kansas. Can I ask what this favor is?" _Sam asked, sounding wide awake now.

"Sam, it's a lot to explain. I will once we get there." Hayley says, ending the call and speeding towards Kansas.

It took about a day and a half to reach Kansas all together for Hayley. She constantly had to ignore phone calls and text messages from Klaus and Elijah who were worried about her and Hope. Once she returns to New Orleans, Hayley would explain because of she told Klaus now he'd try to get her to bring Hope back and away from these strangers. Only they weren't strangers to Hayley at least, she trusted the Winchester brothers enough to protect Hope. Even though, once she returned home in the French Quarter, Hayley was going to get chewed out.

Hayley contemplate running away with Hope as she leaned against her car, technically Klaus's car, as she waited for the brothers to show up. Hayley held Hope in her arms in the back of a dinner in the town the Winchester brothers were currently in. Sam texted her and told her to meet them here.

"It's going to be okay baby girl." Hayley smiled down to her daughter, who stared up at her with curious blue eyes. Tears were in Hayley's brown eyes. "You're going to be safe, have people who can take care of you. It may not be a very stable environment, but you'll have a better chance surviving with them. Home isn't safe, not now- but it will be. I swear to god it will be even if me and your father have to make it rain blood."

Distantly Hayley heard a car pull up and heard Dean whisper, "_She better not be asking us to babysit."_

Ignoring them Hayley continues talking to Hope, "You're father wanted you to go with Aunt Rebekah, but I feel like you'll be found to easily even with the witches help. I hate those witches, after everything they've done Hope. I want you to be safe, that's all I ever wanted. I want someone to fight for you and tell you they love you. I promise one day we will reunite."

"Hayley." Sam called, causing the hybrid to look up. She noticed someone new, in a trench coat. It made Hayley tense up, and Sam saw that. "It's okay Hayley, that's our friend Castiel."

Hayley was about to reply but Castiel spoke first, "That child isn't human. I can't decipher what it is exactly. Werewolf, or vampire or witch?"

"She's a hybrid." Hayley spoke gently. "This is my daughter Hope, and she's all of the above."

Dean tensed up, "It's a monster?"

Hayley growled, eyes turning yellow mixed with red and her fangs coming out, causing the Winchester brothers to pull out their weapons. This wasn't the Hayley they had known, because she didn't come with the fangs.

"What are you Hayley?" Sam questioned.

"A hybrid." Hayley said, calming herself down before Hope fussed. "I had a one night stand with the Original Hybrid. It got me pregnant and I had Hope, but Hope is wanted dead back home. The day I had her, witches slit my throat and took Hope, trying to sacrifice her for power."

"If you died, how are you even here?" Dean inquired, putting his weapon down. "I mean I understand that your type of vampires have to turn humans into vampires but feeding their blood and snapping necks, but you?"

Hayley smiled sadly, "I died with Hope's blood in me, and since she's a hybrid- I turned." She deliberately left out the part of having to drink her own daughter's blood. "That's why I'm here Sam, Dean. Our home isn't safe for her right now, and until we can eliminate the threat- Hope needs to be hidden. Hope needs to be protected."

"You realize how stupid this idea is right?" Dean curtly asks. "You're coming to a pair of hunters, asking us to hide some hybrid baby that is wanted by other supernatural. We are constantly around the dangers of the supernatural. We move constantly and she's just a baby Hayley. This isn't the life you want for your daughter." 

Hayley narrowed her eyes, "You think if I had another choice I wouldn't take it? Sure I had Rebekah to take Hope, but she'll be figured out. With you and Sam, you're always constantly moving. I know Hope will not have a stable home, but it's better than raising her in a war zone where her own grandparents want to kill her for power or to show who is stronger. It beats having Hope exposed to those dangers of life and death at a young age. I didn't come here to put a burden on you both; I came here because I fear my daughter's life. I came here because I thought that you both could protect her better than anyone else despite the dangers you face daily. I'd rather her face those demons than the ones at home." Hayley took a deep breath and turned on her heel. "You know what, never mind. I shouldn't have come."

Dean glanced at Sam who glanced at Castiel. All silently conversing before Sam nodded to Dean. Sam understood why Hayley came out here, to them of all people. The new hybrid was worried about her daughter's life that was endangered and the last thing anyone would expect the baby to be was a pair of hunter brothers and an angel of the Lord. Even if she was supernatural, Hayley was begging for them to take her daughter. That's the all the new mother wanted, her child's survival.

"Wait." Dean called, getting the mother to turn towards the elder Winchester. "What would be the story if we do take her off your hands for now Hayley?"

Hayley looked down at the baby and smiled slightly, "Since you're the older one Dean, she's the outcome of a one night stand you had with a woman you didn't know was a werewolf since Hope is a werewolf. You'll pose as her father, and Sam as her uncle. That other guy seems close with you both so he'll pose as another uncle. Her mother died in child birth, but contacted you beforehand. You couldn't leave a baby alone, so you went and retrieved her. Since then you've raised her, and renamed her Hope Winchester."

Dean smiled slightly, "Hope Winchester?"

Hayley let out a strangled laugh and nodded, "Yeah, not the name I ever imagined for her. Her bag is in the car along with her car seat." Hayley walked closer towards Dean as Sam went to retrieve Hope's things. "Thank you Dean. When it's safe for her to return home, I'll call. Also, there is a letter in her bag. I want you to give her that letter when she is old enough to understand. You and Sam can read the letter so you understand what I want for her, but please reseal it after."

Dean watched how Hayley never took her eyes off the baby, and knew how hard this must be. "I promise we'll take care of her Hayley. We'll help her all that we can and will protect her."

Hayley nodded. "Thank you." Hayley whispered, tears pooling in her eyes as she kissed Hope's forehead. "I love you baby girl. Please stay safe, be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you- happiness. Look at this world with clear, untainted eyes and see the beauty of this world." Hayley looked up and meet Dean's green eyes. "Take care of her."

Hayley savored that one last moment she held holding her baby girl. The next time she see Hope, she'll most likely be grown. Hope won't stay small forever and Hayley would miss out on her baby's life. Her first steps, first words, kissing her knee when she falls- missing out on everything. Perhaps that's why this was so hard, handing her to Dean and watching the elder hunter's green eyes soften up she looked down at Hope. That's when Hayley knew for sure Hope would stay safe.

"Hope will stay safe." Dean promised.

Hayley smiled, taking one last glance at that baby that looked at her with confused blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Hayley whispered, kissing Hope's head one last time. "I love you." Then Hayley was off walking to her car and getting in. One last look in the review mirror and then Hayley was off, speeding down the road with tears in her eyes.

Sam sighed, knowing this was hard for Hayley but he still went to Dean, followed by Castiel and curiously glanced at the baby girl who giggled at Sam. Sam already knew she had Dean wrapped around her finger, seeing as Dean wouldn't let anyone hold her.

"Welcome to this dysfunctional family Hope." Dean grinned at the baby girl in his arms.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**This was certainly fun to type! Thank you to those who read this, it means the world. I hope you all liked this. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Who should Hope be more like? Dean or Sam? **

**The next few chapters will be with baby Hope and progress by skipping a few years.**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
